How Did I Get Such A
by Firelizard46
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn have been happily together for a while, now that the war is over. What happens when Legolas suddenly seems to get sick? Mpreg


"It's such a beautiful day today," Legolas said, staring out the large window as they head to their office to get some paperwork done before another council meeting.

"Are you okay, love?" Aragorn asked, pulling Legolas against him with them both still facing the window.

"I just miss being able to be outside. We're always inside anymore," Legolas says, interlocking his fingers with Aragorn's fingers.

"Why don't we take the rest of the day off and spend some time outside?" Aragorn asks, kissing the top of Legolas' head.

"You know we can't. We've got paperwork to finish and a big meeting in a little bit," Legolas said, getting out of Aragorn's arms and walking off towards the office. Aragorn sighs and follows after Legolas.

After their talk by the window, Aragorn keeps an eye on Legolas, noticing that he is paler than normal and not as energetic. Aragorn sends a rider to fetch Elrond when Legolas almost faints during one of the council meetings. He also sends a man to inform Thranduil, Legolas' dad, of what is happening.

"I'm fine Aragorn. I just stood up too fast," Legolas complains as Aragorn carries him to their room.

"No you're not. I've cancelled everything until we get you better," Aragorn says, laying Legolas down onto their bed.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Legolas asked, trying to sit up, but Aragorn pushes him back down.

"I've sent for Elrond. I've also sent word to your Ada," Aragorn says, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Legolas.

"What? Why? All I did was stand up too fast," Legolas protests.

"Your appetite has gone down, you're paler than normal, and now this fainting spell. Something's going on, Melamin," Aragorn says, brushing Legolas' hair from his face. "Get some sleep."

A few days later, Elrond arrives, and Aragorn meets him at the gates.

"How is he? Is there anything new?" Elrond asks, following Aragorn to where Legolas is.

"Yes, there is. He's been getting ill every morning. He seems fine after a while, but he's hardly eating without getting sick," Aragorn says, walking into his and Legolas' room, finding Legolas asleep.

"Is he normally asleep at this time of day?" Elrond asks, sitting next to Legolas on the bed and feeling his forehead.

"Since all this started happening, yes. Before all this, no. What's wrong with him?" Aragorn says, sitting on the other side of Legolas.

"Hold on," Elrond says, placing his hand on Legolas' stomach and muttering a quick spell.

"What is it? Why are you smiling?" Aragorn asks when Elrond looks up at him with a huge smile.

"He's with child," Elrond says. Aragorn goes to reply but hears a commotion in the hallway, so he quickly gets up and heads to the door. He pulls it open to find a distraught Thranduil.

"Legolas," Thranduil says, pushing Aragorn out of the way and rushing to his son's side. "What's wrong with him, Elrond?"

"There's nothing wrong with him, Thranduil. He's with child," Elrond says, smiling at Thranduil.

"He is?" Thranduil asked, staring down at his son.

"Why is he so pale and weak is he's with child?" Aragorn asks.

"When was the last time he's been out in the sun?" Elrond asks, pushing open the windows in the room, which starts to wake Legolas up.

"I don't know. It's been quite a long time since we've been free to go outside," Aragorn says, moving to Legolas' side and running his fingers through his hair.

"That would be the problem then," Elrond says.

"Problem?" Legolas asks softly, rubbing his eyes.

"You're with child, my little green leaf," Thranduil says, hugging Legolas.

"I am?" Legolas asks, looking at Elrond.

"Yes, you are," Aragorn answers, sitting next to Legolas. "So what's the problem? Why is he so pale and weak?"

"When an elf is pregnant, they must get plenty of fresh air and sunlight or they weaken and could lose the child," Thranduil says, running his fingers through Legolas' hair as he rests against Aragorn.

"What am I supposed to do? We've always got meetings and paper work to do," Aragorn says, hugging Legolas close.

"I'm not going anywhere for the remainder of his pregnancy. I'll need to be here to help with the birth," Elrond says.

"I'm not going anywhere either. We'll help out with meetings and paperwork," Thranduil says.

A year later finds Aragorn and Legolas laying on the ground with their five-month old crawling around with his granddads, Thranduil and Elrond.

_How did I get such a kind, loving, and beautiful elf as my own?_ Aragorn thinks to himself as Legolas lays his head on him.

_How did I get such a brave, generous, and handsome man as my own?_ Legolas thinks to himself, smiling as he hears his baby boy laughing with Thranduil and Elrond.


End file.
